Drabble Collection
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Twenty short drabbles for pairings of all sorts that range from AU, angst, fluff and everything else in between! I also take requests and suggestions.
1. Ben X Molly

20 short drabbles for all sorts of couples. I don't own anything.

_**Ben X Molly**_

* * *

**1. Flowers**

It would had been a sweet gesture. Now if only Molly wasn't allergic.

** 2. Hand holding**

"You got to be kidding me?"

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Your getting all red faced just from hand holding?"

**3. Hangover**

Molly watched in amusement as Ben vomited into the toilet from the previous night of drinking.

"Wow, you really are a fucking lightweight."

**4. Height**

She hated how tall he was, it meant she had to stand on her tip toes to kiss him.

Not that he minded of course.

**5. Sweater**

A small smile appeared on Ben's face as he looked at the sleeping blonde. He took off his sweater and draped it around her shoulders.

**6. Sex**

Long story short, Ben wasn't going to die a virgin.

**7. Music**

No matter how much he stuttered when he spoke when he played that guitar she could listen to him for hours.

**8. Bitten**

"Ben..." She weakly called as his blue eyes widen at the bite mark on his beloved's shoulder

"No...Molly..." He said breathlessly in disbelief.

**9. Falling.**

She heard his cries as he fell.

She wondered if he heard hers?

**10. Cooking**

"I-it looks great." Ben stuttered.

"Really?"

An hour later Ben had to go to the ER for food poisoning.

**11. Tattoo**

"Ben, It's spelled M-O-L-L-Y not M-O-L-L-E-E."

"What?! You mean I have to get this re-done?!"

**12. Movie**

Movies nights would always end with Ben holding Molly close in fear of those horror movies that gave him nightmares.

**13. Candy**

She frowned unamused as her crossed her arms, a frown on her face as Ben smiled weakly, his teeth stained with chocolate.

**14. Mirror**

They were like a shattered mirror. Jagged, unwanted, unloved and broken beyond repair... But still a mirror.

**15. Misery **

He witness losing his classmates.

She witness losing her sister.

They supposed misery loves company.

**16. Madness**

Because it was pure madness that once the world gone to shit they found each other.

**17. Tree**

She giggled as she waited in the tree's branches as he had a poor (and painful) attempt to climb up the tall oak.

**18. Lips**

He tasted like candy.

**19. Blush** Only Ben could make Molly's cheeks blush such a rosy red.

**20. Embrace** There was no place they felt safer when they were in each other's arms.

Well there's some Ben X Molly for ya. I think I might do Carlee next, maybe Chromid... Oh well, please review and fave it means the world to me.


	2. Omid X Christa

_(Warning contains season 2 spoilers!)_

_**Omid X Christa**_

* * *

** 1. Purple**

Purple was the colour of royalty.

It made sense because Christa was his fair lady and he was her dorky knight.

** 2. Second**

"Think about it, Omid the second!"

"No."

_**3. **_**Massage**

Christa groaned her pain aching severely, it's been such a burden since she reached the six month of her pregnancy.

All the pain suddenly eased as his hands massage her back.

**4. Cat**

"Really, your telling me our cat is the one who ruin the house?"

"I mean it Christa!"

** 5. News**

"I'm pregnant."

Omid's eyes widen in shock, then delight.

"Christa, that's...that's fucking amazing!"

** 6. Coffee **

"Coffee withdrawal?"

"Shut up..."

**7. Kicking**

His hands lightly pressed against the large bump. The sudden movement cause a smile to spread across his face.

**8. Save**

She saved his ass far too many times.

**9. Nothing**

She had nothing left...

No baby, no boyfriend...

It finally sunk it.

She had nothing.

**10. Winter**

They were always kids at heart when winter came around. Tubbing, building snowmen, snowball fights and snow angels.

Now she hated winter without him.

**11. Heart**

A bullet through the heart is what killed Omid.

A broken heart is what killed Christa.

**12. Bed**

"We broke the fucking bed!"

"I can see that sweetie."

**13. Eyes**

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Quit being such a sap." Christa laughed as Omid place at hand on the small curve that was becoming her stomach.

"I hope she has your eyes."

**14. Dynamite**

It was like a stick of dynamite.

The bullet was the flame, his heart was the fuse and Christa was an explosion of emotions.

**15. Cuddling**

Because there was no greater feeling than feeling her snuggled next to him.

** 16. Heartbeat**

Beat,

Beat,

Beat,

Then she lost him for good.

** 17. Soft**

Omid smiled and stroked her cheek. He had no need for a blanket as long as he could feel her skin.

**18. Revenge**

His killer's blood stained the wall.

Yet the act of sudden revenge didn't ease her pain.

She didn't want revenge she wanted Omid.

**19. Ask**

He wanted to ask her, he wanted to ask her for a long time now.

Now he'll never know.

** 20. Life **

Life was perfect long as they had each other. But nothing is perfect.

And there we go, Some Chromid from me. I think I might do more couples since this is really fun. Next maybe I'll do Carlee. I was also thinking about doing some Larry X Brenda because despite them being pretty cruel they are kind if a cute pairing...in a evil weird kind of way. Please review and fave.


	3. Lee X Carley

**Lee X Carley**

* * *

**1. Trust**

He trusted her, he didn't know why...but he trusted her.

** 2. Something**

Giving up a strip of jerky to a man who saved your life wasn't much, but it was something.

** 3. Could**

They could have had everything but in the blink of an eye they lost it all.

**4. Guilt**

"I'm sorry Carley..."

If he could say one thing to her that would be it.

Maybe saying that to her would end the never ending guilt that filled the pit of his stomach every time he though of her.

**5. Feather**

"I got your back."she said to him.

"Birds of a feather flock together."

** 6. Risk**

She took a risk, entering the office knowing he was a killer.

But she had to let him now.

**7. Smile**

Whenever Clementine would fall asleep on Lee's lap she couldn't help but smile at them.

They were like family...maybe she could be a part of it?

** 8. Bang**

When she fell he fell.

**9. Crying**

After she left he cried without tears nor sobs.

**10. Batteries**

"Need some help with those batteries?"

"One time that happened!"

"Two actually."

** 11. Bottle**

"Want a sip?" Offered Lee.

"Thanks." Replied Carley as she took the water bottle and took a long sip.

_'Indirect kiss.'_ She though to him or herself.

**12. Night**

She couldn't sleep, at least not until Lee said "Goodnight" to her.

**13. Apple**

Her lips tasted sweet, like a apple.

**14. If**

What if he saw what Lilly was doing sooner?

What if he didn't side against her?

What if she was alive?

15. **Lie**

"I did it!"

It was a lie, every who knew Lee knew it wasn't him...

but what she wanted to know was why?

Guess now she'll never know

** 16. Thanks**

"Thanks Carley."

He found himself saying that a lot lately,She was always right after all.

**17. Small**

"Our group is small."

"Your small."

_ 'Really Lee?'_

Is that the best you can think of?' He mentally cursed himself.

**18. Gun**

A gun was what she used to save his life.

A gun was used to kill hers.

A gun was what broke his heart.

** 19. Apartment**

A apartment with a heated floor was what it would take it make Carley feel safe.

On second though make that a apartment with a heated floor and Lee Everett.

** 20. End**

"She's in a better place." They told him when she died.

'Better than with me?' He would wonder.

And there's some Carlee for you! I'm doing some Lark next *Goes booed by crowd* Gimmie a break its my Otp, you ALL saw this coming. After Lark I might try my hand at some Lenda (Is that was we call Larry X Brenda?) Or Kenjaa...maybe even some Walter X Matthew? *Shrugs*I plan to try to update at least once a day. These are easy and quick to write, and fun!

Also to the review who wanted Luke X Clementine.

No, I'm sorry just no.

These are for romantic couples only not brotps, and even if I made Clementine older just to pair her up with Luke it just feels so wrong to me because Cannon!Clem is a child, Luke is a adult. Its bad enough I found pictures and drawings (Even Gmods) Of Clementine a formerly 9 now 11 year old girl being over showed doing sexual.*Shivers* ick...

Hopefully you enjoyed this set of drabbles!

Please review and fave!


	4. Mark X Lilly

**Mark X Lilly**

* * *

** 1. Crazy**

She must be going crazy.

Because she actually was starting to feel things for Mark.

** 2. Poison**

Lilly was poison and he was just damning himself when he tried.

He was basically killing himself every time he came in contact with her.

** 3. Close**

"It's seems like you and Mark were getting pretty close." Lee commented.

"I really appreciate you asking me that..." She averted her eyes from Lee's gaze. "It's just...Mark's a decent guy, it's just hard losing anyone."

**4**. **Forgotten**

While he was left to die bleeding out he wondered what she would do if she knew.

**5. Offer**

She wanted food.

He wanted a group to be with.

It seemed like a good offer.

** 6. If**

If she known her last words to him would be "Your only here because you had food!"

She would had said something else.

**7. Jacket**

She smiled as she felt the crisp feel of his leather jacket.

It's soft inside warmed for up, almost like flipping a light switch on.

She sunk deeper onto the jacket, the faint scent of cologne still there.

Mark pouted.

"I swear, sometimes I think you love my jacket more then me."

** 8. Last**

He wanted to see her beautiful face one more time before he died...

But not like this...

**9. Hate**

They hated each other. So of course they loved each other.

**10. Fairytale**

Once upon the undead roamed the earth.

There was a motor in group and there was one member named Lilly.

Hidden away in the Air Force base was a man named Mark.

Mark had access to food which the group needed more then anything in the world.

They group found him and the food he had, so he made a deal with Lilly.

In exchanged for all his food he would stay and live alongside them as part of the group.

But times grew hard, despite all he did she made it clear he meant nothing to him.

And they all lived happily never after.

**11**. **Lust**

Mark's lips trailed across Lilly's neck leaving a bright pink hickey.

A small moan escaped her lips, There clothes were recklessly tossed on the carpet floor of the motel room.

It was just then, left alone together to enjoy a passionate and lustful night of sex.

That was until the door flung open.

"Pumpkin I-" Larry froze. Mark gulped nervously as he face turned pink.

"H-hey Larry..." To put a long story short, it ended with Mark getting a black eye.

**12. Eyes**

Even on the worst of days whenever she gazed into Mark's eyes whatever she was stressing about, just seemed to melt away.

**13. Planes**

They talked about planes.

Fixing planes,

Flying planes,

Having sex in a plane.

**14. Family**

She did try to put herself in the though of "What if I have a family like Kenny."

But whenever she did she could only picture her and Mark together...with a little girl.

**15. Gone**

She lost the two most important things on her life sheer seconds apart.

**16. Bittersweet**

Mark and Lilly's relationship was far from perfect.

But one thing was for sure...they couldn't picture life without each other.

**17. Relax**

Lilly didn't have time to relax, dare to say she even hated relaxing.

Mark knew whenever he kissed her she felt relax.

Which is why she hated him.

And why she loved him.

**18. Scent**

No matter what happened to that jacket of his she always found it would forever carry his scent.

**19. Puzzle**

They were basically a unsolvable puzzle that's pieces would never fit. But you still kept trying to put it together. And that's just what they did.

**20. Reaction**

Lilly was fiery and fierce, like fire itself.

Mark was calm and level headed like Ice.

It seemed only natural a reaction would happen when they crossed paths.

And there's some Lark, also if you like Lark I check out my poll and my fic "Flesh And Blood", and also I wrote so many lark fics so chec those out to if you have the time. :D

Next update will be a request for Justin X Stephanie.

Please review and fave.


	5. Justin X Stephanie

**Justin X Stephanie**

* * *

**1. Liar**

He could lie through his teeth.

And into her heart.

**2. Honest**

Justin could lie about almost anything and get away with murder.

The only thing he couldn't lie about was how much he loved Stephanie.

** 3. Sweet**

Stephanie could taste all the words he ever told on his lips.

And they tasted sweet yet salty...

** 4. Whiskey**

He was on the run, he conned a man into more then half his money.

This dude was a drunk, trigger happy kind of man who although wasn't the brightest, he was dangerous. But he couldn't leave town until he had one last shot of whiskey.

And getting to see that cute bartender one last time.

**5. Yours** "You're scrum, you know that right?" Stephanie scoffed.

The conman gave a smirk. "But I'm sure scrum."

"Damn right."

**6. Lessons**

"You broke every string on my guitar?"

"...No?"

"I'm never giving you guitar lessons ever again."

** 7. Music**

When her fingers strummed that guitar he felt every worry he ever had go away, once she played that beautiful melody.

**8. Loud**

"Christ, that's loud!" Justin sneered as Becca played the guitar (For the first time two.) filling the room with off-key tunes.

"We'll, now you know what it's like to be around you."Stephanie replied.

**9. Weather**

Justin always liked the rain, it felt like the droplets of water were erasing all his worries away.

Stephanie always like the sun, it felt like the warm sunbeams were adding to her creative mind.

Together they were one hell of a storm.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**10. Chain**

He wore that chain on his heart far too long.

Maybe she held they key?

**11. Chance**

He was a criminal, he was on his way to jail.

To love someone with such a past of lies and deceit was a risk.

And she was more then willing to take that risk.

** 12. Echo**

He didn't know what happened when he left.

He never heard her cries but it seemed his mind would always play what it would sound like in his head.

** 13. Runaway**

She tried to escape, flee away far, far away from Roman. Now she was sealed away in the back of a truck, awaiting her fate.

All she could think about was Justin.

**14. Safe **

He hoped she was in a better place.

Safe and sound where her kind and free nature would be appreciated.

**15. Fallen**

The pain he felt when that bullet echoed through the lot.

He wondered if she felt any pain. Because he sure was.

**16. Fire**

He was a liar, liar, pants on fire.

But she loved him dearly anyway.

**17. Crime **

Justin lived a life of lies and crime.

But he would give that all up for her.

**18. Drink**

He sat in the bar stool, he just polished off a whiskey and was about to leave until a second glass was place.

"I didn't order this." He stated as the bartender smiled.

"It's on the house."

**19. Lies**

He lied to everyone.

She was no exception.

**20. Unlocked**

The lock let out a little "click", a large smile spread across his and Vincent's face as they finally got there sweet taste of freedom after being chained for each other for what seemed like ages.

"Finally!" Justin exclaimed. Stephanie smiled, a bobby pin in her hands which she used to free the two men.

"Always happy to help." And there was go my first drabble request couple, hope you like it!

Next is Kenjaa, hoped you all liked this.


	6. Kenny X Katjaa

**Kenny X Katjaa**

* * *

** 1. Octopus**

She never though a sick octopus would be the thing to bring her and her husband together.

**2. Protect**

He promise that he would protect her.

But how would he protect her from herself?

** 3. Excuse**

He needed an excuse to talk to the pretty woman who worked as a vet.

But he didn't had a pet...

He glanced over at a rather rusty bucket , in it contained an octopus he found.

"Good enough." He said out loud grabbing the bucket.

Now he had a excuse to talk to her.

**4. Gone**

He didn't see it coming.

He's not even sure if she did.

** 5. Size**

Kenny said Duck took after Katjaa, they both had a big heart.

Katjaa said Duck took after Kenny, they both had little brains.

**6. Fish**

Every time he came home from work he would reek of fish.

But that was a scent she grown to love... As well as every stray cat in the neighborhood.

She got her freedom.

He got his time.

But those two things were nothing if they weren't together.

** 8. Forgive**

It was too much, she couldn't bear it any longer.

She only hopes her husband could forgive her...

**9. Ivy**

There love was like ivy, always growing.

But there comes a time that ivy must die.

**10. Morning**

"Morning..." Kenny greeted rolling onto his side.

A small smile appeared on her face as her sleepy eyes open.

"Morning..." She greeted back.

If they had one thing worth getting up for it was each other.

"MOOOOOM! DAAAAAD!" And of course Duck.

**11. Redo**

If he had a second chance... Everything would be different for her.

**12. Goodbye**

If he known what would had happened in the woods, he wished he could had said how much he loved her.

**13. Flash**

Everything he ever loved flashed before his eyes.

** 14. Warm**

Whenever it rain they held hands.

Whenever it snowed they held hands.

Whenever they had the chance they held hands.

** 15. Breathe**

As she took her last breath, all she could think of is how much she loved Kenny and their son.

**16. Sugar**

Every Saturday he and Duck gave her breakfast in bed, normally pancakes.

Every Thursday the dentist gave her fillings.

**17. Cry**

When the dog was put down and Duck was asleep, she would cuddle him and let him cry on her shoulder.

** 18. Everything**

They were each others everything.

**19. Moment**

There was never a moment he didn't think of her.

** 20. Water**

They were like flowing water, at one points it's a calm flow the next it's a rainstorm.

And there's some Kenjaa for you! I'm open to requests and suggestions for couples, they can be anything but I won't write child X Adults ships, anything with OCs. I will write crack, cannon, gay and lesbian ships.


	7. Alvin X Rebecca

**Alvin X Rebecca**

* * *

**1. Bear **

Alvin sometimes wished he never won Rebecca that stuff panda at the fair, earning him the nickname "Silly bear."

But sometimes he was glad he did.

**2. Unfaithful**

She hated herself.

She hated herself for falling out of love.

She hated herself for being unfaithful to him.

**3. Horror**

She never felt fear so strong before when she saw her husband, the man she loved more then anything in the world being held at gunpoint... By the man she hated the most.

**4. Start**

It if was his or not, it didn't matter to Alvin, him and Rebecca were going to have a fresh start.

** 5. Try**

They tried so hard for a child of their own...but in the end it was fruitless.

** 6. Love**

"I love you Bec." He said to her, his chosen last worlds were not of hatred for his beloved wife for her unfaithfulness, but his words spoke of forgiveness and love.

** 7. Snowfall**

She could be hot tempered at times.

But her kisses were light, like a light snowfall.

** 8. Bullets**

One bullet ruin not one, not two, but three lives.

**9. Hate**

He could never hate her, the only hatred he held was too Carver.

**10. Warm**

Rebecca shivered glancing at her husband, who once again hogged the warm blankets.

Pouting she got up and returned with a glass of cold water.

Needless to say everyone awoke to Alvin's screaming.

**11. Look**

He would always look out for her and the baby.

To him it wasn't Carver's baby it was Rebecca's baby.

And she was his wife who he loved dearly.

**12. Wedding**

There wedding day was a disaster.

But the honeymoon made up for it.

**13. Sweet**

It beyond annoyed Rebecca when Alvin ate the last of the candy.

On the bright side whenever they kissed she could always taste the sweet taste on his lips.

**14. Gun**

He would take a bullet for her.

** 15. Reality**

He though they were safe.

She though they were safe.

In reality you are never safe.

**16. Bad romance**

A stack of dusty books were spread out on the bed, it was all Rebecca had to entertain herself while Alvin was away.

Ironically there were all bad romance novels, also ironically that's what her life had become...

A bad romance novel.

** 17. Fuck**

She didn't give a fuck she was close to her due date,

She didn't give a fuck the dead was up and walking,

She didn't give a fuck...she just had to find him. 1

**8. Other half**

With a rifle armed and ready,she went out to find Alvin.

One thing was for sure, you don't fuck with a pregnant lady and her other half.

**19. Tide**

They were like high tide.

They came, and they left each other.

But they would always come back every time.

**20. Blink**

Before she could blink he was gone.

Woot woot a little Albecca for ya! Rebecca is such a freaking cutie pie since episode 2! I hope she doesn't die in episode 3 (I have a feeling she might go into labor) I also kind of hope it's a boy, mainly because I saw the name Mark on the baby name list and if you can't tell...Mark is my fave. Night either do some requested Leland X Bonnie or try some Larry X Brenda. Dunno yet... Till then review and fave it means a lot.


	8. Clementine X Sarah

_**Sarah X Clementine** _

* * *

**1. Help**

She said she would die if she didn't help her, she had too.

** 2. Friends**

They were friends?

They were best friends?

They were more then friends?

** 3. Blanket**

When Carlos let then bunk together like a sleepover it was fun.

But the real reason Sarah wanted to bunk with Clementine was because she wanted to be close to her.

** 4. Never**

She never wanted to be away from her.

Not even for a second.

** 5. Picture**

Sarah forgotten all about the picture Clementine took of her, so she kept it for herself.

** 6. Kiss**

"Want a kiss?" Sarah offered as Clementine's eyes lit up, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"S-sure." She stuttered her heart racing as Sarah handed her a chocolate kiss.

"Oh…you meant the candy…"

** 7. Hurt**

The sound of Sarah's cries created unbearable pain in Clementine's heart.

** 8. Gunfire**

She meant it as a little joke,.

But the idea of that gun to her head made the eleven year olds blood run cold.

** 8. Hero**

Clementine was her hero.

** 9. Books**

The new girl was a mystery, like the Sherlock Homes books she was reading.

**10. Butterfly**

The glasses wearing girl couldn't explain it, but when the hat clad girl strolled by countless butterflies filled her stomach.

**11. Pretty**

The first thing Clementine noticed about Sarah was her pretty eyes.

The first thing Sarah noticed about Clementine was her pretty voice.

** 12. Sleep**

"You asleep?" asked Clementine glancing over at Sarah who was dozing off next to her.

"Oh, you are…" she said quietly. She slowly grabbed her hand and felt the softness of Sarah's skin.

'I wish this could last forever.'

** 13. Lost and found**

She was lost in the cabin, in the world, in her life.

Then she found her, waiting away in a cabin room.

** 14. Snow**

Clementine walked outside into the winds and snow of winter.

"Hey Sarah, where are-"she was greeted with a snowball to the face and the sound of Sarah giggling.

Wiping off the snow from her face she narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl.

"Oh, it's on now." She warned.

**15. Scary**

Putting up with the scary world was worth it as long as she had Clementine.

**16. Protect**

She wanted to learn how to use a gun, solely to protect Clementine.

**17. Rose**

Sarah viewed the world through rose tinted glasses.

Death and decay went unknowingly though her brain.

But the way she felt about Clementine would never change.

** 18. Howl**

She felt like howling when they were apart.

**19. Unwanted sights**

Clementine seen many cruel things in this world, but losing Sarah was the cruelest of them all.

** 20. Lonely** She never felt so alone in her life, without her.

And there's some Clarah for you! :D Hope you all like it.


	9. Leland X Bonnie

**Leland X Bonnie**

* * *

**1. Forbidden **

She was forbidden fruit.

**2. Mistake **

When she killed Dee it was a sudden accident, just like when she fell in love with Leland.

**3. Heartless**

They say you don't get to choose who you fall in love with.

**4. Ties that bind **

That ring on his finger meant nothing to them.

**5. Calm before the storm **

"Your not perfect either." Bonnie had told him, but truth be told she was lying.

**6. Choice**

Dee was gone... He didn't have to hide it anymore... But why did it feel so wrong?

**7. Lobster claws or snake tongue **

She said lobster claws.

Because that way she could still kiss him.

**8. Clear**

Everything happened fast in that moment. Dee... Leland...oh Leland... It soon became all clear to her.

**9. Vows **

Maybe some vows were meant to be broken...

**10. Darling **

Bonnie was his darling.

**11. Repair **

It was her lucky day when Leland and had found her...

**12. Addiction **

She was over her drug addiction.

But now she had a new one.

** 13. Burn**

He forgave her... But it still left a burn.

**14. Rainfall**

The rain storm coming on was a perfect time for things to escalate from bad to worst for them.

**15. Love locks **

They were forbidden lovers.

**16. Touch**

Just his slightest touch made Bonnie go weak in the knees.

**17. Explore**

If she could go anywhere in the world, It would be Leland's heart...

**18. Reasons why**

He was a reason to stay.

** 19. Game**

"Snake tongue."

"Ew, why?"

'So we can hold hands.'

**20.** **Faded and jaded **

He was in a faded marriage

She was a jaded drug addict

They were a perfect match

SORRY for lack of updates! I was really stressed out! Plus I was sick... Blah DX hope you like this update!


	10. Nick X Luke

_**Luke X Nick**_

* * *

**1. Never**

He would never know what it felt like…

**2. Failure**

The last thing he wanted to do was look like a failure in front of Luke.

**3. Lost and found**

During those hours he was hidden away there were moments where Nick wished he would never be found.

But there were times he was happy he was found.

**4. Mind**

Luke would never understand how Nick's mind worked.

But the mystery behind that made the effort more awarding.

**5. Gone forever**

There was no greater pain then when he though he lost Nick.

**6. Blaze**

Nick needed to be by his side…and because Luke found he couldn't leave Nick out of his sight for a single second.

**7. Over grown child**

"Jesus, what do you think I am?" Nick snarled bitterly. "A kid?"

"A child with a drinking permit is more like it." Luke muttered.

**8. Bed**

"Your gonna tuck me in?"

"Something like that." Luke teased .

**9. Eyes**

The only time he felt a little uplifted since his uncle's death was when he caught sight of Luke's smile.

**10. Wish**

He wished he could be more compassionate to Nick when Pete passed….

But being a leader came first…

But still….

**11. Vanilla Ice**

Luke would never see the comparison.

Because Nick was so much better looking.

**12. Pursuit**

They both been through hell and back together…

Over and over again…

**13. Whiskey heart**

The burning sensation of the whiskey that pained his throat would never match the pain in his heart.

**14. Alive**

There were times when Luke made him feel he was glad alive.

Then there were times Luke made him feel he just a living burden.

**15. Dark and gone**

It was dark and the two people he loved more then anything were gone.

It was the most horrible day of his life.

**16. Kill**

Luke was stained in blood.

It was all the more reason to pull the trigger.

**17. Blur**

It was all a blur to Nick.

But one thing was set on his mind…

He had to protect Luke.

**18. How**

How was Luke suppose to protect the one he loved from himself?

**19. Bite**

He would die never knowing what had became of Luke.

**20. Questions**

Where was he?

Why did he leave?

What did Kenny say to him that pissed him off so much?

Who was going to save them now?

And that's some Nuke for you, this was a request from a PM I had gotten, hoped you like it! Sorry about late update, Fanfiction was messing up when I tried submitting with my I-pod.


	11. Lee X Lilly

_**Lee X Lilly**_

* * *

**1. Love to hate**

She hated to love him

And loved to hate him

**2. Qualities**

Lee may had trusted Kenny but Lilly had all the qualities of a leader...

And a love.

**3. Runaway**

There was no greater regret he had when he left her on the side of the walker filled road.

**4. Reassure**

Lee worried about picking sides.

But one less thing he had to dwell on was he would never lose Lilly's faith in him.

**5. Blade**

She was sharper and more dangerous then the most deadly blade alive.

And no matter how much she would cut, he would always come back for more.

**6. Desire**

She wanted him so much...

**7. Offer**

"I left you a protein bar on you bed."

It wasn't much, but it was all she could offer him.

**8. Held**

He wanted to help her back there, honest... But he had to protect her...

Whether she wanted him to or not.

**9. Eye if the storm**

He found himself caught up in the worst kind of storm there was.

**10. Broke**

She wasn't perfect,

He wasn't perfect,

They were a perfect match.

**11. Match**

They say "Misery loves company."

And boy, there were both miserable.

**12. Grey area**

There was always a grey area for them.

**13. Bruised and bleeding**

Lee was anything but healthy now,

He wondered what she would say if she could see him right now...

Bruised, bleeding and dying...

**14. Loyal**

Lee was loyal to both Kenny and Lilly .

But he would always stay the most loyal to his beloved Lilly.

**15. Murderer**

She knew Lee Everett was a murderer.

But she didn't care, she bet the guy was a dick anyway.

**16. Away**

She drove off,

Away from him...

Forever...

**17. Weak**

Whenever Lee caught sight of the rarity if Lilly's smile, his knees never felt weaker.

**18. Fear**

She never been so scared of herself.

She wondered if Lee felt the same fear she carried.

**19. Feeling**

"Your doing good."

Whenever Lee said something like that to her she got the best feelings in the world.

**20. Crash and burn**

They both failed to protect the ones they loved dearly,

They both failed to protect the group,

They both failed to protect each other...

And there's some Lilee for ya. Also let me get one thing clear, I'm not just writing for ships I like, I'm writing for ships I'm unsure about and dislike. I plan to write for as many ships known to Twdg. And please check out my Walking dead fic "Flesh And Blood"

Basically Lilly dies after Mark is forced to preformed a C-section while a group of bandits attack. Larry blames Mark and his and Lilly's child for her death and refuses to acknowledge his grandchild.

I think any Mark fan would like it and any fans of my Lark Fan child OC Lara. Please check it out as well as my other Lark fic "Fire And Ice"


	12. Kenny X Sarita

_**Kenny X Sarita**_

* * *

**1. Almost**

He was almost ready to give up

Then he met her...

**2. Shave**

His facial hair was out of control

Though she loved him anyway...

Sarita was still on the lookout for a razor.

**3. Discovered**

He was hidden away in a restaurant.

Alone,

Forgotten,

And lost.

Then he met Sarita.

**4. Different**

Despite never knowing him before, she would always had this feeling in her heart that he wasn't the same man he was before.

**5. Blessed**

At first he was scared that he would be betraying Katjaa...

But he knew she wouldn't had wanted him to be alone forever, he felt like he had Katjaa's blessing to pursuit his feelings for Sarita...

**6. Family**

He had a feeling Duck would had loved Sarita just as much as he did.

**7. Pain and suffering**

She knew he suffered,

But that didn't mean she haven't suffered before.

**8. Change**

He couldn't live in regret his whole life

Kenny needed a new start...

And it's starts now.

"Hey Sarita."

**9. Safety in numbers**

He was out for blood once his saw his and Clementine's group in the cruel hands of Carver.

But then he was out for Sarita's safety.

**10. Mistletoe kiss**

Sarita never celebrated Christmas, but she deeply adored the decor.

Her favorite was mistletoe.

**11. Body heat**

Give her a warm fire, but Sarita would always prefer Kenny's embrace over a fire.

**12. Cinnamon**

His kisses were sweet yet contains a pinch of spicy pleasure.

**13. Try**

He would always try to be a better person for her.

**14. Not again**

Never again would he lose the ones he loved to a gun.

**15. Diamond**

He could never offer her a diamond ring

So a diamond nose piercing would have to do

Not that she minded of course.

**16. Sweetness**

Whenever Sarita would look at him with her big soft eyes he couldn't help but say...

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Even if it was a lie...

**17. Lucky day**

It was more then luck when he met Sarita, it was destiny.

**18. Aftermath**

They both had battle scars, scars that told a story.

Their story...

**19. Last thoughts**

When the gun was pulled on her,all she could think about was the future she wanted to have with Kenny.

**20. Changes**

The world would always be changing...but as long as they had each other they would never give up.

And there's some Kenrita for you! Next should be some Carlilly. Read and review please!


	13. Lilly X Carley

_**Carley X Lilly**_

* * *

**Hate**

They either hated to love or love to hate.

**Nothing more**

She held nothing but mistrust on the reporter...

But she would be lying if she said she didn't have pretty eyes...

**3. Burn**

She never felt the burn of the bullet,

Nor Lilly's love.

**4. Little **

"She couldn't be trusted..."

She couldn't believe she though so little of Carley right then.

**5. Fuse**

Lilly Caul had a short fuse, any fool could see that.

But it just another thing she loved about her.

_**6. Play**_

Getting involve with Lilly was like playing with fire,

And was it ever so much fun,

Until she got burned

**7. Kill**

She envied how she loved Lee,

How their love could ever never happen if he was around...

She took aimed and killed the wrong person...

**8. A moment of peace**

Carley buried her face in the dingy jacket of Lilly's.

The taller woman ran her fingers through her short and greasy hair,

When they could share a moment like this there was no greater feeling in the world.

**9. No hero**

She was no hero...

She couldn't protect the group, let alone the woman she loved.

**10. Burning passion **

There was not a time she hated Carley more than that night outside the RV.

**11. Broken and bruised**

Any fool could see they weren't perfect,

Greasy hair, oily skin and teeth that haven't been brushed in ages,

But only Lilly and Carley saw perfection in each other.

**12. Thorn**

Every flower had its thorn...

**13. Hallow**

Lilly was anything but the woman she was back then...

She only wished Carley could see it.

**14. Kiss with a fist**

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

**15. Brown eyes**

Carley always found it hard to tell if Lilly's eyes were full of hatred or love,

It both looked the same.

**16. Odd**

They were like a matching game that kept going on and on,

No matter what cards you picked they would never match,

But you kept playing.

**17. Heaven knows **

Lilly was anything but an angel,

But maybe even fallen angels could still love.

**18. Ghost**

Like a ghost, she was always haunting her...even if she wasn't there.

**19. Howling mad**

There secret love they held for each other drove them mad.

**20. Speak**

'Just tell her.'

"Carley?"

"Yeah?"

'Just tell her, I love you.'

"You're on watch."

"Okay,"

'Shit...'

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN AWHILE! **

**I was updating other stories.**

**Also check out my The wolf among us fanfic. It's called "Familiar And Freedom". I think you might like it, it based off the game Catherine and contains BeautyXBloody Mary and Beast X Beauty.**


	14. Vince X Shel

**_Vince X Shel_**

* * *

**1. Flaws **

Despite everything, they were perfect for each other…

**2. Like family**

"You're pretty good with Becca, I can tell she likes you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, l you might be her favourite."

"Well you did shove her face into her birthday cake."

**3. Alter **

Maybe if they met on different circumstances they might have have a chance….

**4. Sun **

The moment he saw Shel smile, Vince felt like sun beams were glimmering on him.

**5. Hero **

They were no heroes,

Vince was just a murderer,

And Shel was just trying to care for Becca,

But in this world you never know who the heroes will be.

**6. Imperfection**

No one was perfect,

And Vince and Shel were no exception.

**7. Jaded**

It killed him, knowing that with each passing day she would never know the truth about who he was….

**8. Reveal**

"Shel, I…I killed a man…"

**9. The future sister in-law **

Shel and Vince happily chatted away, both seated in chairs they found in an abandon camp site.

"Excuse me." The younger sibling of Becca piped up getting in between them. She gave Vince a look of disproval, he gulped nervously.

**10. Behind close doors**

Shel felt like melting as his lips hungrily kissed at hers. It was one of those rare moments where she and Vince could be together in peace-

"Shel?"

"BECCA?!"

**11. Fears**

Shel had many fears,

Spiders, bees, wasps, the dark, but her two biggest fears were losing her sister, and losing Vince…

**12. Mess**

His facial hair made up most of his face, his hair a tangled mess.

Her clothes were stained, her skin was greasy,

To the naked eye there were a mess, but to each other there were a beautiful mess.

**13. Happy**

They both lost so much….

It was only right they had each other to find happiness.

**14. Wandering eye**

Even Vince's eyes couldn't up but wander upon her beautiful face.

**15. The past is in the past**

"Vince, I don't know what landed your behind bars….but you been good to the group." A slow smile spread across her face. "And you been good to me and my sister…I would like it to stay that way…despite what you done I think you're a good man."

Unknowingly to him the faintest of smiles appeared on his face.

**16. Jagged nails and soft hands **

Even with there fingernails being cut with a rusty nail clipper, they loved to hold hands and share the warmth between them.

**17. Fighter **

She was the strongest woman he had ever met.

**18. Stay or go**

He didn't trust the lady whoa arrived at their camp, but he went willingly with her anyway….Because, he couldn't picturing surviving a moment long without Shel.

**19. Dawn**

Once they left….everything changed.

**20. Alone**

He stayed at camp, she left with the others...

Vince was all alone….

And it killed Shel on the inside...

**And there's some VinceXShel for you! Episode 3 for season 2 will be out soon. I will protect Rebecca and Sarah at all cost! :3 Please read and review.**


	15. Walter X Matthew

_Walter X Matthew_

* * *

**1. Smoke**

When they got together he quit,

When he left he started again.

**2. Photo**

That photo in the ski lodge was all that remained of the two lovers.

**3. Last words**

They both said "bye, I love you," that day.

And not another word was spoken.

**4. Disappeared like thin air**

The world felt a little bit colder without Matthew.

**5. Wedding ring**

A knife wasn't something he cod wear on his finger, but it was pretty damn close.

**6. End this**

'Revenge?' Walter wondered if that was he wanted.

True as it may be, it wouldn't be what Matthew wanted.

**7. Heal**

"Walter, it's just a scratch." Matthew tried yo reassure his partner.

But still Walter fussed over the wound and applied vast amounts of disinfected and bandages.

"Better to be safe than sorry, besides I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

**8. Place**

At least they were together...

**9. Kindness **

They were to nice to survive in this world.

**10. Shine **

The lodge could have a million light,

But they would never compare to Matthew's cheery smile.

**11. Connect**

"Connecting with people is so important."

Because they could be the love of your life.

**12. Death**

His only regret was not saying goodbye to Walter.

**13. Shot**

A bullet to the head didn't compare to the hole in his heart.

**14. Return**

The worst feeling on the world was knowing there was a chance he would never return.

**15. Last day**

If Walter would had known it was their last day together... he would had asked Matthew to marry him.

**16. Date breaker**

"You like Steinbeck?"

"Nope,"

"This isn't going to work out."

But in the end it did.

**17. Kill**

Kill them with kindness,

But in the end it takes more then kindness.

**18. Feline **

Walter flipped through the crisp white pages of his book.

Matthew rested his head on his shoulder causing Walter to roll his eyes.

"Matthew, if I wanted a cat I would had got one."

"Good idea."

They got three cats that day.

**19. Hatred **

He hated Nick, after what he did to him, he longed for the fucker to get what was coming to him...

But he knew Matthew would be disappointment in him.

**20. Last time**

"Love you,"

"Love you two,"

"Be careful,"

"I'll be fine."

**Finally some Malter, been awhile since I updated. By the way, check out my The wolf among us fic "Familiar And Freedom". It's almost done and if your a fan of Bloody Mary I think your enjoy it! **


End file.
